


The Little Mer-Saiyan

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Series: Mermaid AU [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Incest, Interspecies Relationship(s), Little Mermaid Elements, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Humor, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Goku's life is full of adventures. Along with his brother Raditz, he searches for trinkets that came from the world above. But one of his finds changes their lives forever.





	The Little Mer-Saiyan

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the song goes to getas-babe, and anonymous.  
> http://getas-babe.tumblr.com/post/177966768660/raditzkakarotto-part-of-your-whole-version  
> I just made a couple of modifications.
> 
>  
> 
> Proof read by my sis, yukiartsa, and my kid. [Yep. He's basically a teenager now.]

"...And the Mer-Saiyans have a ruler named King Bardock. He is the unchallenged King of the seas. Us sailors ask for his blessing every time before taking to the waters!"

 

"What a bunch of crock." Prince Vegeta commented lazily. He had been on a recreational journey across the ocean for a couple of days now. His birthday celebration would last an entire week, and as a lover of the sea, he would always ask his party be done on a ship in the middle of the ocean.

 

"Aye, but it's true!" The sailor continued. "King Bardock blesses our nets with fish and other sea creatures. He watches over us and protects our vessels."

 

"Hmph." The royal paid no mind to the sailor's tall tales. He turned away to walk up to his butler and stood beside him, overlooking the vast ocean. "Are you alright, Nappa?"

 

"Yes- UGH! Just sea sick. It'll pass- HURG!" The burly Saiyan retched overboard much to the Prince's amusement.

 

"A wonderful birthday I'm having..." Vegeta groused.

 

"Just wait til- I show you my gift- BLURG!" The Saiyan hurled once more.

 

"HA! If you manage to keep your dinner down."  
Nappa squinted at the young Prince and gave him a wry smile, "I believe it will be in everyone's best interest if I skip dinner."

 

The ship passed above a school of fish, some getting trapped in the nets, and others barely escaping a most horrifying but noble fate. Vegeta watched as a group of fishermen reeled in their catch.

 

"Well, I will certainly attend to the feast." Vegeta patted Nappa on the back and walked to his rooms to get ready for dinner.

 

Unbeknownst to the Saiyans traveling above the waters, creatures of lore merrily swam in the depths of the ocean, some noticing the strange vessel passing by.

 

 

 

"Hey! I see one over there!" Goku swam over to a colorful piece of rubber and examined it. "It'll be a wonderful addition to my collection." He said cheerfully, putting the long object in his sack.

 

"Ok, ya found one. Can we go now? This place gives me the creeps." Goku's big brother, Raditz, whined.

 

"There might be more in that weird looking thing." Goku referred to a sunken container.

 

"No- Now don't go exploring over there! We're almost past our curfew." Raditz, the voice of reason, hoped to intervene.

 

Indeed, the two Merfolks were past their exploring time and needed to start heading back to their home. King Bardock would be expecting them any time now.

But Goku was a curious Mer-Saiyan. He wanted to explore all of the Saiyan world up above, and he wasn't about to pass a chance now. The two sea creatures approached the ship wreck and went inside, both cautious of any signs of life.

 

"I have a bad feeling about this." A chill ran down Raditz's tail.

 

Goku paid him no mind, more focused on finding other treasures. "There's another thing over there!" The young Mer-Saiyan spotted a shiny metallic gadget. "I wonder what this one's for."

 

"We-we can go pay Toma a visit?" Raditz suggested nervously. His gut feeling was still on high alert.

 

"Now there's an idea!" Goku said, stashing the new find away.

 

Raditz suddenly saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye, "what was that?!" He turned to see what was going on outside but the shadow had passed them by. "That does it. We're getting out of here!" He grabbed his younger brother by the arm and dragged him out of the wreckage. 

 

"Raditz! Let go of me. I can swim by myself, ya know?" 

 

His brother let go and turned to him, "if I don't drag your tail out of there we'd still be- Goku?" Raditz noticed how big his little brother's eyes got. Goku appeared to be looking at something behind him. Raditz slowly turned to see what had captured the other Mer-Saiyan's attention.

 

"SHARK!" Raditz shouted and took off in any direction away from their natural predator, his little brother followed behind, albeit, not as fast.

 

The shark was gaining on Goku, "Raditz! HELP!"

 

The bigger Mer-Saiyan stopped and went after the shark, confusing it by swimming circles around it. This gave his little brother enough time to seek shelter beneath some rocks.

The chase continued until the shark became too tired and gave up. There were easier prey around anyway.

Raditz panted as he neared his brother, tired and out of breath, but victorious.

 

"Rad, that was amazing! How can ya swim so fast?!" Goku came out of the small hideaway and hugged his brother, "ya saved my life."

 

"Don't I always?" Raditz smiled tiredly at his brother.

 

Goku grinned back and kissed his brother sweetly, "thank you."

 

The two Mer-Saiyans, still high on adrenaline, kissed for a while longer until both were panting but for a different reason.

 

"We gotta get back, Goku." 

 

"There's still time. C'mon, how long has it been?"

 

"I took care of you this morning!" Raditz chuckled at his horny brother. "'sides, you wanna go check with Toma, don't ya? He's on the way back to the palace. If we're quick-"

 

"OH, YES! The new items I collected!" Goku swam back to the rock shelter and grabbed his bag. He almost forgot about it with all the commotion from awhile ago. "Let's go!" Goku started the journey to the island their Saiyan friend lived on, Raditz followed his enthusiastic brother.

 

 

 

They arrived to the small land and called out for their friend. "TOMAAAA!" Goku yelled as he rung a bell Toma had installed to make it easier for them to call him. Eventually, their friend exited his hut and came running to them.

 

"Hey, you two! How've you been? Hey, Raditz!" Toma called fondly.

 

"My little brother found some trinkets and would like help identifying them. Again." Raditz shouldered Goku.

 

"Heheheh!" Goku scratched the back of his head embarrassingly and pulled out the objects from his bag. Toma's eyes went wide and he started blushing. Goku stared at the redness slowly spreading through the Saiyan's face, "so ya DO know what they are!"

 

"Um' Ahem- Yes. These- These are more sex toys."

 

It was Raditz's turn to blush.

 

"This one here is called a 'dildo'. And this one here is a 'butt plug'. Where the hell do you get all these things?" Toma raised his eyebrow at the young Mer-Saiyan. Over the past few months, Goku had been showing Toma all sorts of pleasure items, some even Toma didn't recognize and had to make something up. Most likely, a shipment of a particular company had had an accident and lost one of the crates full of these toys. That was Toma's reasoning.

 

"I just- found them near those big structures that sink... Shhh-ship wrecks!"  
Toma sighed and handed back the items, "you are just full of adventures."

 

"So how do you use them?"

 

Toma and Raditz face planted.

 

"Well-" Toma cleared his throat, "this one is for uh- Stimulating inside your... Cloaca, and this one is for your butt, but you guys don't have one, so..."

 

"Brother! Why do ya have to go asking these type of things!" Raditz had turned a furious shade of red.

 

"Hahaha! It's alright, Raditz. The kid's just curious." Toma ruffled Goku's hair.

 

"So this one is like a dick?" Goku examined the dildo. "But- I don't see how I would have a need for this one. I have my brother's dick for that."

 

"OKAY- You guys keep your private lives to yourself." Toma chuckled.

 

"Private lives?" Goku questioned.  
Raditz huffed, "sex is a private thing for Saiyans, he told ya about this before."

 

"Ohhh. Well, maybe I could use it sometime that yer not available..." Goku nudged his brother.

 

"Isn't it past your curfew? " Toma whined.

 

"SHIT! We need to get back!" Raditz pulled his brother by the arm.

 

"Oh, no, it's late! Thank you, Toma." Goku waived their friend goodbye and set off after Raditz.

 

"Anytime, you two! Anytime." Toma waved them back and shook his head, smiling. "Man, have you two grown up. Oh, Bardock, how _our_ _kid_ has grown..."

 

 

 

"Yesss~ Swim home, little Mer-Saiyans. You wouldn't want daddy to get angry at you." A silky voice sounded from a darkened nook inside a sinister cave. The only light in the chamber came from a glowing orb, showing Raditz and Goku swimming as fast as they could towards King Bardock's palace.

Turles watched them with a predatory gaze. "My beautiful, innocent Mer-Saiyans. Especially YOU, Raditz." The half octopus purred the name.

A long time ago, Turles used to be the King's right hand, both were born of royal blood, and one was banished for having impure thoughts about the older prince. As the younger prince matured, however, Turles' infatuation was divided among the two Mer-Saiyans. He desired both of them. The half octopus used his magic to switch scenes from the glowing sphere, and focused now on the throne room. Bardock was shown pacing in front of his ceremonial chair. 

"One day, Bardock, your two precious pups will be mine." A long tentacle reached for a bowl of live shrimp and captured one, bringing it to Turles' lips. He opened his mouth and ate it, ending the poor creature's life. "I've waited long enough for you to come to your senses, I've been withering and wasting away, but now I'll take matters into my own hands."

 

 

 

"I don't know what else to do with you two. I've told ya countless times to turn in at a certain hour!" 

 

"We're sorry, baba."

 

"Don't try to cutesy yer way out of this, Raditz. You two are grounded!" 

 

"B-but it wasn't our fault!" Goku whined.

 

"Yeah, baba!" Raditz interrupted, "we got chased by a huuuuge shark," he gestured the shark's size with his arms, "and then Toma- PUH! He was all; 'this is this and that is that'..."

 

"Toma?" Bardock whispered, "TOMA?! YOU WENT TO THE SURFACE AGAIN! Didn't you. DIDN'T YOU?!"

 

Raditz covered his mouth and cowarded behind his younger brother. 

 

Goku glared at his older brother's slip up, "nothin' happened..." He explained matter-of-factly.

 

"I don't want you mixing with their kind! They are monsters-"

 

"But-"

 

"-Do ya think I want my children snared by their traps-"

 

"I'm sixteen years old! I'm not a child-" Goku yelled at the king.

 

"-DON'T TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME."

 

"Wha-"

 

"As long as you are under my waters you will abide by my rules-"

 

"If ya would just listen!" 

 

"NOT another word! And I am never EVER to hear you two going back to the surface, IS THAT CLEAR?!"

 

Goku stood at attention before his emotions got the best of him and he swam away. Raditz went right behind him.

Bardock sighed and sat on his throne. He was afraid he'd been too hard on his offspring.

 

"Gine... Was I too harsh again?"

 

"Not at all, Yer Majesty." His mate replied. "I woulda said the same thing if I- Were more like you. They did wrong and must learn their place."

 

"Thank you, Gine. You are the one to calm me down after those two brats drive me up the reef."  
Gine kissed his mate fondly. "You still blame Toma for staying on land, dontcha?"

 

"He hurt me, Gine. I can't ever forgive him for choosing dryness over me."

 

"It's not just that. It was his way of life. And you could've stayed with him."

 

"And leave you and my kingdom behind?! Nonsense. I couldn't be that irresponsible."

 

"It was a tough decision for both of ya, Yer Highness."

 

"Gine, ya know ya don't need to call me that when we're alone~"

 

 

 

"Goku? Are you ok?" The younger Mer-Saiyan had been sulking in his secret cave where he kept all his findings. He was currently admiring the colorful dildo he found earlier.

 

"He just doesn't understand, Raditz. And I don't understand how someone who does such wonderful things could be bad...

_"Look at this cock,_  
_Isn't it neat?_  
_Wouldn't you think my sex collection's complete?_  
_Wouldn't you think I'm the boy,_  
_The boy who has ev'ry dick?_  
_Look at this trove,_  
_Treasures untold._  
_How many dildos can one cavity hold?_  
_Lookin' around here you'd think;_  
_Sure, he's got everything._  
_I've got butt-plugs and vibrators aplenty,_  
_I've got strap-ons and cock rings galore._  
_You want urethral sounds?_  
_I got twenty!_  
_But who cares?_  
_No big deal._  
_I want more._  
_I want to be where the Saiyans are,_  
_I want to see,_  
_want to see 'em matin',_  
_Fuckin' around with those-_  
_Whad'ya call 'em? Oh- dongs._  
_Twisting' your tails you don't get too far._  
_Legs are required for humpin', thrustin',_  
_Strollin' along in a-_  
_What's that word again? Thong._  
_Up where they fuck,_  
_Up where they rim,_  
_Up where they stay all day in the gym,_  
_Breedin' free,_  
_Wish I could be_  
_Part of that world._  
_What would I give_  
_If I could live_  
_Away from these hater?_  
_What would I pay_  
_To spend a day_  
_Jizzing on sand?_  
_Betcha on land_  
_They understand,_  
_Bet they do masturbate their members_  
_Bright young Saiyans_  
_Sick o' playin'_  
_Ready to stand_  
_And ready to know what the Saiyans know!_  
_Ask 'em my questions_  
_And get some semen._  
_What's a clamp and why does it-_  
_What's the word? burn?_  
_When's it my turn?_  
_Wouldn't I love,_  
_Love to explore that shore up above?_  
_Out of the sea_  
_Wish I could be_  
_Part of that world~"_

 

Goku finished his song and had Raditz entranced. He was certainly a great singer and his calm songs could make the angriest of Mer-Saiyans relax.

 

"That was beautiful-"

 

Goku paid no attention to his brother as he spotted colorful lights coming from above. "What do ya suppose?" He left the cave to explore.

 

"Goku, come back! Where are you going?!" Raditz followed his impulsive brother to the surface. As he breached the waters he turned to Goku, "are ya outta your mind?! What do ya think-" Raditz looked in the direction his brother's eyes were fixated on, "-JUMPING JELLYFISH!"

 

Right in front of them was an enormous ship. Bright lights were shooting from it and exploding in the sky. The sounds of music and laughter filled the air, and Goku couldn't hold back his curiosity much longer. He took off to take a closer look, not paying attention to Raditz's imploring shouts.

Goku reached what looked like stairs and started climbing them awkwardly, intent on taking a look at these celebrating Saiyans. He got to the top and stared in awe at all the Saiyans gathered around, dancing, and drinking, and having a merry time. One particular Saiyan, however, caught his eye. He had the most handsome face he'd ever seen. The Saiyan was dancing and playing with a grey furry creature. Said creature suddenly stopped and started sniffing the air. He was getting closer to Goku, and Goku panicked. The creature did nothing more than open his mouth and sweep his giant tongue across one of Goku's cheeks.

 

"Max! What are ya doing boy?" One of the Saiyans called out.

 

Goku did hide himself this time. He didn't want to be seen by any Saiyan.

The music died down and the sailors gathered up around a tall structure covered by a cloth.

 

"Gather 'round, you sea dogs. It is time to present Prince Vegeta with this very large, very expensive birthday present." Nappa revealed the statue of Prince Vegeta standing tall and proud.

 

"Oh. Nappa, you should not have." Vegeta was mildly impressed. This was not the first statue he'd seen of himself.

 

"I know. I commissioned it myself. I was hoping it would be a wedding present..."

 

"Oh, do not start that again, old man. You are still sore I didn't fall for that last princess."

 

"She would've been a great queen, if I may say so, Your Highness."

 

"She was not my type." Vegeta sat on the ship's railing and stared at the night sky. "I know my future mate is out there. I just haven't found them yet..."

 

Nappa cleared his throat and invited their crew to continue with the festivities. He neared the Prince cautiously. "Prince Vegeta. Your coronation is soon. You can't wait for the 'right one' to come strolling along. How would you even know they're the right one."

 

"Believe me, Nappa, I SHALL know. Without a doubt. It will hit me. BAM! Like lightning!"

 

As if summoned, clouds started pouring down. Thunder could be heard and lightning could be seen in the distance.

 

"HURRICANE A-COMING!" The sailor in the crow's nest shouted.

 

Everyone dropped their things and rushed to secure the sails. Prince Vegeta watched his crew scurry about as he ran towards the helm. The waves became angry, the ship was fighting against them. He had to put all his strength behind the wheel to navigate through the treacherous waters.

Goku, in the meantime, lost his footing and fell back into the ocean.

 

"GOKU, HAVE YA GONE MAD?!" 

 

"Not now, Raditz! They're in trouble!" Goku shouted over the thunder and wind.

 

"So they're in trouble. Let's go before WE get into more trouble!" Raditz submerged himself but his brother didn't follow. 

 

Goku wasn't about to just leave and not see what would happen to the Saiyans. He wanted to make sure at least one of them would be safe.

Things took a turn for the worst and the ship caught fire. Goku watched as the Saiyans all got into smaller boats and abandoned their ship. He could hear the sounds the grey fluffy creature made still coming from the ship, and with great horror, watched as the handsome Saiyan got back in the boat to rescue the creature.

"NO!" Goku yelled as the ship exploded. The creature was thrown in the water and saved by a nearby boat, but the Prince was nowhere to be seen. Goku dove into the dark waters and started searching for the Saiyan. He let out a sigh when he spotted Vegeta's unconscious form and swam them both to the surface of the water.

 

 

 

It was daytime when Goku finally reached the shore. The Saiyan was still out cold. Goku dragged them both onto the shore and was quietly studying the Prince's face.

 

"Goku!" Raditz called out. He had followed his brother from a distance when he noticed Goku hadn't joined him after a big explosion. When Raditz spotted his brother right next to the unmoving Saiyan, his heart almost stopped beating. He dragged himself through the wet sand towards them, curious as well to take a closer look at this being. "Ya've lost it, little brother."

 

"Shh! You'll wake him. He's so- Handsome." Goku gently ran his fingers through Vegeta's spiky hair.

 

"Don't touch him!" Raditz whispered angrily, "ya might catch what he has!"

 

"He's just tired, Rad."

 

The two Mer-Saiyans stayed in silence, contemplating the Prince's sharp features.

 

"He IS handsome." Raditz commented after a while.

 

Goku smiled and started singing, his voice slowly pulled the Prince out of his sleep. Before the Prince could fully awake, the Mer-Saiyans heard others approaching and quickly took off into the ocean.

 

"Prince Vegeta! You're alive!" Nappa ran to the smaller Saiyan and helped him up.

 

"A- A Saiyan rescued me..." Vegeta spoke slowly. "He was singing. He had the most beautiful voice." Nappa caught the Prince when his legs gave out.

 

"Ha! A Saiyan singing. You must've drunk too much salt water. Up we go." Nappa half carried the Prince towards the others, mentally shaking his head at the delirious state he believed his Prince to be in.

Back in the distance, the two Mer-Saiyans watched as the Saiyans walked along the shoreline and back into their world.

 

"Someday, Raditz. I feel it. I'll be part of his world."

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> All characters belong to Akira Toriyama sama. I'm making no money off this, only fans which are WAY better than money <3
> 
> The Little Mermaid characters and story belong to Disney.


End file.
